Problem: $6hj + 6i + 4j - 9 = 5i - 10j + 4$ Solve for $h$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $6hj + 6i + 4j - {9} = 5i - 10j + {4}$ $6hj + 6i + 4j = 5i - 10j + {13}$ Combine $j$ terms on the right. $6hj + 6i + {4j} = 5i - {10j} + 13$ $6hj + 6i = 5i - {14j} + 13$ Combine $i$ terms on the right. $6hj + {6i} = {5i} - 14j + 13$ $6hj = -{i} - 14j + 13$ Isolate $h$ ${6}h{j} = -i - 14j + 13$ $h = \dfrac{ -i - 14j + 13 }{ {6j} }$